Un-Likey Dream's
by Turquisea
Summary: Dream's come true? They do. Even crazy, impossible one's? Of course, our's are living proof. The famous five? Nah..kinda, four female Musketeer's Famous. The King who was also the first man to fly? Famous. Yeah, we kinda are the famous five aren't we? Even the craziest dream's in the world can come true.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! :P 'nother story?' Yeah, so now...me are working on four incomplete stories. ('Love at First Sight' IS A COMPLETED ONE-SHOT KAY?)**

**So anyway, sorry if you were wanting something else.**

**WARNING:**

**This be ****_very _****much like 'Mickey Mouse's "Three Musketeers"' because this is very much based of it c:**

**Sooooo...enjoy!**

* * *

_"All for one and one for all, remember?"  
"You actually came back...?"  
"Of course...I could never leave my friends, after all.  
All for one, One for all"..._

_" C'mon, we've got a prince to save!"..._

_" Oh so great 'musketeer', how can _you _defeate _me_? All your friends left you. Your nothing..useless.."  
"...N-no..! I-it ca-can't be true! Th-they'd never l-leave the other...never..."  
"Oh-ho-ho. Ohh, such 'Friendship' you all have, after all.' All for one and one for all'!"_

_"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you Musketeers!"  
"Thank you...Your Majesty"  
"Your welcome...and please, just call me Louis"  
"It's a deal"**  
_**_

I sighed as I scrubbed and scrubbed...and scrubbed the kitchen floor, on and on. Yeah, so far, I had gone through chasing my cat who _again_ was being chased around by that annoying dog of that dreaded regent. I had also accomplished in accidentally knocking over one of my friend's into a thorny rose bush -_ouch_- another into a fountain -_yikes_- and another into a watery mud puddle -_kinda eww-_, totally _not _what I wanted at _all _in this world.

Believe me when I say being stuck in the same place with the two most awful, annoying, arrogant, stuck-up..oh the list goes on! Anyway, one of them is 'Madame' de bosse`, she's the head maid in the castle, and the other..even worse, the loathsome, evil little cockroach of a regent, also, the Prince's cousin. I bet I know what you're thinking 'Is the Prince as a loathsome evil little worm as his cousin is?' well, surprisingly, the answer is nope. Shocking, right? And he's actually one of the only people here who are nice, or at least kind.

First there's Madame Helene, she is also a maid, elderly woman, kinda shadowy from the place's she disappear's to sometime's . Then next is Renee Dumas, she as well is a maid, she is _very_ skeptical when it come's to new people, only heaven know's how we became friends. Up coming is Viveca, kinda sorta better than Renee when it come's to meeting new folk's, she may seem slightly shallow at first, but she's actually really warm hearted once you get to know her, which bring's us to Aramina Le'cour, only one word for her: Romantic freak!- oh wait, that was two words..but anyway, she is the kindest, most bubbly person you'll ever meet in your life time! And last but not least..the one and only Prince Louis! What's he like..? Weeeell, he's kinda quiet, a science dork for sure, _love's_ to invent things, looks? Eh..not too bad for the only Royal dude who isn't a total snob, he's cute...what? Why are you staring at me like that? What did I sa- oh.._that, _forget I even _said_ such! I never said anything!

Then...the one and only..infamous Regent Philippe, A.K.A: The loathsome, evil, scheming little devious cockroach! He probably want's to take over the world with his dog! I swear he purposely trained the bulldog to be his little clone..except for the fact that the clone's a dog..litterally.

Anyway..-me? Well, alright, if you insist. I'm a girl, if you haven't noticed, and me and my three friends, for as long as we remember, we alway's and I mean _always_ wanted to become Royal Musketeer's! Crazy, right? But I know every good dream is crazy. Since when did I want to be a Musketeer you say? Well..uh..

_I was seven years old, in the village happily skipping down the street's-_ what? NO..I did not go stealing cookies from the baker's shop...yet_.- Anywhoo, back to story! My mom sent me out to by..let's see..vegetables -_BLECH_- fruit's -_okay I guess_- flour, egg's, sugar, bread, and etc etc etc. But no chocolate chip cookies, sad life._

_I stopped in front of 's store, the heavenly smell of her cinnamon roll's filled my nostrils and I think I started drooling..- "Morning !" Oh my adorable little cheery voice, I stepped into the store, and there stood , in all her glory with her ever so famous cinnamon roll's, Mrs. Nork , she was a plump lady in her mid thirties, tanned skin, dark hair, no short woman either._

_"Oh hello dear! Wait just a minute-" She cut herself of as the took the piping hot batch of cinnamon roll's from the oven, then she looked at me, crinkles in her eyes as she beamed, taking of her mitten's "Now, what can I get you, las?"_

_I held up the list..upside down -_whoops_- "Um..bread, egg's..flour..sugar..ieky vegie's..blech..apple's..pineapple's..cherries, yum, grapes.." I said, handing the super long list to Mrs. Nork , who chuckled as she took it from me._

_"Whoowee! That sure is a lot for a young fella like you, ain't it?" HER WORD'S OF WISDOM! Why was I doing this? Simple..I get free cookies from every time I help with the groceries, I am so lucky, aren't I._

___Then, when she filled my basket of good's up, she handed me one of her famous chocolate chip cookies, yuuuuuuummm, but the basket was _HEAVY! _Was it worth the chocolate chip cookie? Of course. I stuck the cookie in my mouth, then grabbed the handle of the basket, then dragged it to the door, but alas my cookie was finished by the time i made the short work to the door._

___I eased the door closed. but then, a dark shadow fell over my little self, I looked up to see a-a whole crew o-of SMUGLERS! My eye's stood wide, I wanted to scream, but no sound came out, the only proof that I wasn't a statue was the shuddery breath's that came out of my nose. My adrenaline was working triple time! I didn't know my heart could beat that fast!_

___Then, the one in front of the crew dropped to my height, evil eye's gleaming along with a grin of rotting teeth -EWWWW- he tried to pinch my cheek's, eww, but i growled and dodged it._

_"Ey boyz, look at the wittle money making staller." He laughed, his minions following suite, "Fiesty aren't ya?" I gulped, it was still pretty early and no one was around, I was getting _really_ scared._

_Then...long silence..."Hey you! 'Fiesty' Here's my daughter! And you will not take one more step towards her!" DADDY! Then...HE AND THE MUSKETEER'S KICKED THEM TO JAIL! It was EPIC!...BACK TO THE PRESENT _

I sighed, I knew people hoped that when I grew older- as in twenty years old- I would get over it, believe me, I thought I would get over it! But I didn't and most likely never would.

Wait, where are my manners? I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name's Corrine. Corrine D'artagnan. Daughter of that epic, awesome, brave, noble awesome musketeer, I know, I'm being modest.

**Louis sighed and** looked at his cousin, the regent, the evil man was going on his happy parade of the tongue lecture of finding a bride, suggesting the one of the eh..sister like people, Madeline Winton, the girl was bubbly, optimistic, way blonder than she look's like, but has a brain and uses it.

"Yeah, yeah philippe. I know what you mean when you say that I need a fiancee soon. I'm not deff"

**Corrine stared at** the head maid hard. Her eyes just mere slits

"I know my dream will not possibly come true but,"

**"A guy can** dream, cant he?"

_I can still be me_

**"I mean..-okay**, so what if I'm a girl?"

_I can still believe_

**"So wha**t if I'm a prince,?"

_I can still dream_

**"Is dreaming** against the law or something?"

_It cant be_

**"Is it that bad** to have a land where you cam be who you really are?"

_I still want to be old myself. the_ real_ me._

**"Is it fair?" I** kept on asking the woman who was scowling at how immature I was acting-wait, nope, that's just how I always am.

"Life's not fair" She spat and stormed out of the room.

**___Take a look around  
Take a walk downtown  
Wondering if what you have been telling me is true  
That I've been living large  
Should accept that it's too hard  
Forget about your dreams girl  
No you wait a minute  
'Cause I've opened my eyes_**

**I'm making my way, you see**  
**Throwing out the disbelief**  
**I'm jumping in**  
**Giving it everything**  
**There's nothing left to prove**  
**To anybody else but me**  
**So go right ahead and call me crazy**

**The Prince** looked at the regent, his expression hard and cold.

"Why can't I just be myself? Is it _that _bad?"

The regent looked at his younger cousin as if of a lion ready to attack its prey. "Louie, _you_ are future _king_! Future Kings do _not_ act like whiny four year olds!"

"W-whiny four year olds?! Excuse me if I was just making a point!" Now the prince's temper was starting to blow, a lot. Almost to the point where he thought that he was going to explode.

**I'm making my way, you see**  
**Throwing out the disbelief**  
**I'm jumping in**  
**Giving it everything**  
**There's nothing left to prove**  
**To anybody else but me**  
**So go right ahead and call me crazy**  
**'Cause I'm making my way**  
**You bet I am**  
**Making my way**

**This life is a maze sometimes**  
**But at least this life is mine.**

* * *

**I did not see this coming, no Joke 〆(・∀・＠)**

**Anywayyyy, what do ya think? (•ω•) clouis romance coming in next chapter.. Hopefully. **

**(Inspired by Ellie Goulding-Burn. I love that song (づ￣ ³￣)づ**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAALL!**

**Whoaw, long wait :'|**

**Anywaayyy, should I continue the entire fic in P.O.V form with sarcastic snobbish funny characters? Yes or No?**

* * *

**CHP2**

**Accidental Run-in's **

Okay, so I would've said something awesome and mystical like a voice calling my name, I wake up, and see the shadow of my father fading slowly into the dim glow of the moon light- but that's not what happened, ghosts aren't real, besides, do you people think that I'm really that corny? Oh, so now your staring at me amused? Where's the justice when you need it!?

Well, anyway, back to what happened: I swore that I was snuggled up in my bed, sleeping soundly as ever, but that wonderful moment of peace ended when someone shook my shoulders to wake me up-it was Renne, no doubt, she probably just wants revenge for throwing her into a fountain, hmph, no respect for the country girl.

"Corinne! Wake up will you!? We'll be late I tell you! Late!" She hissed in aggravation as she kept on shaking my shoulders, hey, I may be tough, but that doesn't mean I don't have nerves! Such disrespect I achieve here.

I groaned and put my head under my pillow "Five more merciful minutes mom"

Her eye brows shot up instantly "I know I'm older than you, but I'm not that old!"

Satisfied, I grinned, and snuggled under the covers once more. But wait a millisecond! She said we were gonna be late! Oh no! Ohhhh no! This is terrible!

* * *

Okay, so we ran, and ran as fast as we could back to the Palace, were an aggravated Madame De Bossé was waiting for us, a scowl on her face. "You're late! Again! I would've fired the whole lot of you if it weren't so close to the Prince's coronation" She barked.

But we can't say anything without being cut of "But Madame de-" We had a good excuse, I called Renne mom and we kinda got late. Simple.

"Get to work! NOW!" She shouted as if she was in a military force. The annoying person, who's bright idea was it to hire her anyway? I've got a bone to pick with them.

"Yes Madame" We curtseyed, wait, why was I doing this? I'm not nice! I'm just being polite, even though I just really wanna punch her.

"Hey guys, is it me, or did we just survive through de bossy's lecture?" Viveca asked incredulously, then she blinked a couple of times.

Aramina nodded, taking a few brooms and a mop, handing them to us. "It could be possible that she's trying to be nice for once" She said, and I don't even believe her.

"De Bossy? Nice?! You're joking, right? Right!?" Renne asked for me. Now I'm starting to wonder if Ara was dropped on her head when she was a baby..what? Why are you looking at me this way?! I said I'm not nice!

The redhead shrugged, and started sweeping the staircase, "Hey, nobody's born evil, its just the way they were raised" She simply stated. Why must she have a perfectly good explanation for everything under the sun?

"I hate to say it, but the girl's got a point" Viveca said as she set the broom aside and picked up a duster.

"Okay, since I do not like being proven wrong, how about we change the subject?" I suggested, in truth, I really despise any moment in which I am proven wrong.

"Ditto on the subject change" Renne said.

"Alright" Bubbly Ara said, then she continued," I would just love it if one of us got into a Juliet situation one of these days"

"Sacre_blech_" I said. That girl said Juliet as if it _was_ one of us! I was prepared to _gag_!

Renne snickered behind me "Of course, we are the only ones who aren't total romantic's like you two" That girl has one awesome brain! FINALLY my world makes sense!

Viveca rolled her eyes and continued to dust the railing of the staircase, "Hey, im not near as much of a romantic as Aramina. Besides, I'm the one that'll get to do the wedding dresses when the day comes" Drats! My plan has been foiled once more!

"_If_ the day comes" I corrected. See, I can be smart when I want to!

"_If_ it doesn't" Aramina retorted, with a huff. Eh, I'll probably be the last to get the wedding dress, hopefully...

But now that I thought about it, I think I'm way too smart to be married to a mutated moron of a baboon disguised as a person- okay..maybe idiot wouldn't have been that harsh, sorry.

Still, I had a point. Besides, I have a dream to accomplish! Being a Royal Musketeer! Drumroll plays in the background. Okay, so this is the part where idiot comes in. You see, Monsieur Treville always thinks about every single detail, but , if we show the Prince that we actually are capable of fulfilling our dreams, he'll make us Musketeers, I just know it!

Speaking of Prince Louis- or was it Louise?- he's also pretty much on our level. He wants to fly, in my personal opinion, I think it was because he saw a squirrel fly down from a tree when he was a babbling toddler - what do you mean I'm mean to everyone? I can be nice when I wanna be!

Sooo...yeah, and they say _I _am the one with the crazy dream! Can you believe the nerve of these people? They say a woman who can fight is more idiotic than a man who flies! Honestly! HmHmph-

Okay, so someone cut me of by running into me, rude! And..no, no, NO! Not him, NOT him! Okay, I was about to fall down the staircase- le ouch-and have a not-so-pleasant landing if it weren't for, yep, you guessed it : the dork I was talking about!

Apparently, he caught my arms and pulled me a bit away from the stairs- what!? No! Why in the world would I be turning red ?

"Uh.." He seemed speechless. Of course one would be, I am a beauty, not my fault..note the obvious sarcasm.

"Sorry" He finally managed to say. And oh no, ohhhh no, this is terrible! Aramina, the total romantic freak just saw that! She says a couple that doesn't exist, exists! I'm dooomed I tell you! Doooomed!

"Uh..its..alright" I replied, no my tone was not at all dazed, why are you staring at me amused once more? Gah! Don't tell me that you're a Ara clone!- wait, don't answer that.

He sent me an apologeticall smile before continuing down the stairs, picking up a basket with a price of cloth-or a hankercheif- attached to some rope thingies on it, making his way to his evil cockroach of a cousin, he's evil I tell you, E-V-I-L! EVIL!

Just then, an obviously jealous Bossé came in "Never speak to the Prince! You do not exist!" She sanpped, then stomper away. She's just jealous that I'm more of an acquaintance to the dork than she is..wait,what? No, I didn't say what you thought I said. Whaddaya mean I did?! I so didn't!

And when she left, Aramina slid over to me " Is he _not_ the dreamiest?" She asked mischievously, from the tone in her voice, I knew exactly what the message was: don't you think he's adorable? He was speechless in front of you.

"Aramina!" Viveca groaned, "You'd think Frankenstine was cute if he ran into you!" She exclaimed, and my attempt not to snicker was failing miserably.

"She has a good point" A voice came from behind us, we turned to see Madeline, betrothed fiancee of Princy pants. Or Maddie for short.

"Hey Maddie," Ara said, taking her mop out of the bucket of sudsy water "What's up?"

"Not much, well, aside from Louis making goo-goo eyes at the girl who he always makes goo-goo eyes at" Maddie rolled her eyes, a glint of mischief in them. And again, and hopefully the last time, why are you people staring at me!?

"Oh" Viveca chuckled "Has he made a move yet?" She asked. Nah, he'd be too dork-ish to make a move on someone.

Maddie shook her head, crossing her arms "Nope. Wish he would though. Its driving everyone insane!" She exclaimed.

"Dually noted." Renne snorted, dropping a rag into a bucket of sudsy water.

I nodded in agreement, it would be hilarious if I had the honors of foiling his plans to woo a girl..if he does know how to that is.

"Quick question," Aramina started, "Why aren't you too willing to be married to the Prince?" Ah, good question, just hope she answers it.

Maddie twirled one of her chestnut/blond curls around a finger nervously before replying, "Um, its not only because he pretty much has a girl, but I'm also umm..well.." Her voice trailed of as she stared through one of the windows to where the musketeers were training, and her gaze was fixated on..if I was drinking water, I would've chocked, MY BROTHER! She is enamored with my /_brother_/? Whoa.*AWKWAARD*

"You're also enamored?Smitten! Oh that's so romantic!" The romantic squealed, practically bouncing up and .

And almost immediately, Maddie's face took on a dark, D-A-R-K shade of red, her lips pressed together in a very thin line under her button nose, she stammered, "Uh..w-whatwha-Uh, I meanuhhh, why would you say that?" She asked, almost shying away.

Viveca cocked her head to the side, "Because you're staring at the Musketeers training" She is a genius I tell you, GENIUS.

Renne smirked, leaning on her broom "Yeah, unless its out of the obvious that you're staring at Anthony again, as usual" Um HELL0! Does NO one know that that is my brother!? This is so weird... I was suddenly cut of from my thinking as someone shoved me forward a millisecond after the chandelier rope snapped!

Okay, so I stumbled down the steps and slammed into the Prince's back, sending us both falling down the next couple of steps! And just in the nick of time! That annoyingly rude chandelier almost crushed me!

I fell forward, and not a moment later, Princy joined me, flat on his back, le ouch. H groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"You should try to fall forward, it really doesn't hurt as much" I said as I sat back on my heels. Don't I have the best sense of humor around here?

He gave me an amused look as he helped me to my feet. "Har-har, it was so funny, I forgot to laugh." He said sarcastically.

"Still, thanks for the shove"

I shrugged. "Hey, as much as I'd wanna take credit," I pointed to the top where the other four girls were waiting, "One of them gets it, the one who shoved me causing me to stumble and slam into your back"

Louis rolled his eyes, "Thank you for that unnecessary description, miss Wonder Girl"

"Oh it was a pleasure"

* * *

Aramaina failed to contain her fit of giggles as I helped cleaning, finally I couldn't take it any more, "Ara! What's so funny!?" I demanded, agitated.

The romantic freak covered her mouth with her hand in a failing attempt to smother her giggles. "Oh you and the Prince's love/hate relationship is all"

"Relationshi- ..excuse me madame Le Romantic, but I hate him, despize even! And he hates me too!"

She batted her long lashes mockingly, "Oh reaaally? What was with 'Wonder Girl' earlier?" Oi, seriously girl?

I rolled my eyes, "Its just a stupid nickname I acquired okay?"

"Nicknames" Viveca sang teasingly, "Every good relationship has one"

I groaged, leaning against my broom, this is going to be one long afternoon...


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow...*I just finished reading 'The Mystery In Venice' by Geronimo Stilton, OTP HAPPINESS***

**Okay..this might be the last chapter for a few weeks..sadly, I'm stuck in bed with the flu and my subject teacher -who is De Bossé without a doubt- is changing to another school. And I dunno what kinda teacher I'm getting so updates will most likely become scarce, sorry.**

* * *

**CHP3**

**Maddie The MatchMaker**

"But still!" Aramina argued. "He was totally-irresistibly-un-doubtebly speechless!" She insisted, idly sweeping the floor.

Corinne rolled her eyes, this wasn't the first time that they'd gotten into an argument about the two's 'love hate relationship'. "Aramina, I _hate_ him, _he_ hates _me_...just leave it as that."

"No offense girl, but I'm on team Ara for this one" Viveca shrugged. And Corinne just stared at her incredulously. Then huffed and crossed her arms, obviously annoyed.

"And here I thought y'all were ma friends!" She drawled, emphasizing on a southern accent she had mastered.

The two looked at her, then burst out laughing seconds later. "Corinne! You never told us you were good at voice disguising!" Aramina gasped.

Renne looked at them amused. "Aramina, haven't you seen her teasing you-know-who with as many accents she could muster?" She said, trying not to laugh as well.

Corinne gasped, and turned to face the african-american with an insulted expression. "Renne! I thought you were on _my_ side!" She cried.

Renne shot the blond a satisfied smirk." Nah, it's way more fun on team Ara when it comes to you two." Then she looked at the other two. "Whoever agrees say 'I' or forever hold your peace"

"I" Aramina grinned as she raised a hand in the air,

"I" Viveca said, waving a hand higher in the air.

"I, of course." Maddie called as she joined them.

"Well, _not_ I!" Corinne huffed, annoyed and walked out of the room.

Maddie had no success in smothering her giggles.

" I know that look, whassup?" Renne asked casually.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh! Lemme guess...she's going in the direction where mister Im-a-total-love-struck-dork is?" Aramina asked excitedly, bouncing on her heels.

Viveca cocked an eyebrow at her. "Miss Ara-Lecour, why do you always guess that?" She asked.

"Because if I say it enough," She aburtly stopped and looked around. "It just might happen! I know it will!" She squealed in delight.

"Cough cough" Maddie mumbled, pointing a finger to where, somehow, the red-headed girls prediction was proven true.

"Dawwwwww!" Aramina cooed, the blond was grinning self-satisfied as she said something that they couldn't hear, wagging a finger mockingly at the Prince, who had his arms crossed and looking at her, amused.

* * *

"Now now, Princy, don't look so down.." Corinne started, innocently cocking her head to the side.

Louis raised an eyebrow at her. "So you're finally deciding that I'm not your worst enemy now?" He asked in mock surprise.

Corinne blinked a couple of times, sent him a glare, and waved him of, a self-satisfied smirk gracing her lips. "Nah! I'm just saying that you shouldn't look so down even if it was obvious that the girl of your dreams would dump ya"

"She didn't dump me!" He said, defending himself._ She still doesn't know, does she?_

"Oh really? C'mon Princy, no need ta be modest, it's obvious someone would've dumped you, you dork." She waved encouragingly, mostly mocking him.

He simply crossed his arms, sticking out his lower lip with a 'hmph' trying to act posh.

Corinne wagged a mocking finger at him. Clicking her tongue. "Tut-tut-tut, and here I was beggining to think you were the only non-snob Prince who wasn't involved in a conspiracy." She shook her head, attempting to win the mock-off.

Whereas the Prince was staring down at her, an amused look crossed his features. "Oh no! My secret identity of being in a conspiracy has been thwarted! Drats! I knew I never should've trusted you!"

A sly look crossed Corinne's face. "Oh, I beg your pardon? I didn't know you trusted me."

"I don't. You're evil, that's why"

"Oh really?" She said, then mimicked in a chipmunk impression of Louis, keeping on shrugging her shoulders. "..'Oh noeee! My hideous identity of my obvious conspiracy has been thwarted! I knew I never should've trusted you! You're an evil genius!'."

Princy blinked a couple of times. "Wha- huh what who i-is this character? I don't sound anything like that! You sounded like a chipmunk!"

"I am a master of voice disguise, so either you've turned into a brainless moron, or I've suddenly been deprieved of my logic."

* * *

"Cmon cmon cmoon!" Aramina mumbled, crossing her fingers.

"What do you want to happen?" Viveca asked."wait, forget what I said.' The same time Aramina squealed.

"For them to kiss, durh!"

Maddie shrugged, "Maddie the matchmaker agrees!"

Renne looked at the other three. "Count me in, will ya?"

"Of course." They replied.

"All for romance and romance for all!" Aramina cheered." Speaking of which.." She gave a sly smirk, and shoved Maddie as hard as she could in a particular direction. "Anthony's right there!"

* * *

"Whoaa your highness, that was quite a trip you had there." Anthony said as he quickly grabbed the girls arms to stop her from landing on the floor.

"Uh..yeah" Maddie chuckled nervously, pushing some hair from her face.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I-..I'm fine.."

* * *

"So as I was saying..." Louis aburtly paused once he realized that Corinne was behinds him, mimicking the older man.

"You're mimicking me again" He finished lamely. Corinne stopped what she was doing and gave him an innocent expression.

Cocking her head to the side, she asked. "Oh? Why would I do such thing to the grand royal Princy?"

She clasped her hands behind her back. "Oh why, I'm only trying to comfort him after he got dumped for the millionth time in his life."

"That's it! I demand pay back!" He cried as he made a lunge for her.

She laughed and sprinted away down the halls, the Prince hot on her trails. "Slow-poke! Slow-poke! You'll never catch me!"

"Oh yes I will!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Spoil sport!"

"And Miss Wonder Girl's at it again!" Louis mocked as he chased after her.

" 'And Miss Wonder girl's at it again!' Yippee! Woohoo!...did I mention your pun was so hilarious, I don't have enough laugh in me to give me humor?"

* * *

Aramina was shaking with squeals. "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Ahhh! He called her wonder girl again!"

"Niiiicknaaaames moment, and she's so totally in denial." Viveca sang.

"Makes me wonder why he hasn't asked her out yet. It'd be so worth it to tease her!" Renne joined.

"Yes, yes. Wise and true words have come from these three." Maddie said, pointing a finger at the three.

"Aren't you on our side?" Aramina pouted.

"Of course thee is." She teased.

* * *

**AAAAAAHHHHH! CHAPTER TOO SHORT! AHHHH! WRITERS BLOCK! AAAAAAH! NEXT CHAPTER COMIN IN TWO HOURS AT MOST! AAHHH! IM TOO HYPER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I lied. I wasn't gonna update. But that happens when I'm hyper! =D**

**-Grrrrr!- okay, I'm stuck at my friends house with another friend. One is Michelle ( no, not from APFBNL) and the next is Mish. And now...they're tormenting me with their 3mus barbie dolls..and clouis plays..AHHHH! **

**And one of them actually did the nicest thing ever! You know the song 'Love Story' a romeo and Juliet song of Taylor Swift? Yeah. She made a music video for clouis! Aaaahhhh! And for my birthday! Even if there's still like..okay, I can't count. Its on sep12**

**BEST PRE BDAY PRESENT EVER!**

**And the worst possible thing happened! My dog was chasing some stray cat around the house, then when we tried to catch it, it jumped on the table where my 3mus DVD was and scratched it! I CANT PLAY IT ANYMORE! *crying* WHY CRUEL WORLD!? WHY!?And they don't even sell it here anymore! ((((；゜Д゜)))**

* * *

**CHP4**

**Almost Charismatic Moments**

"Now where do you suppose _those_ two are of to?" Renée quirked a mischievous eyebrow, watching as her blond friend ran of, the Prince in hot pursuit.

Aramina giggled slightly, scrubbing the plate in her hands with a soaping dish cloth. "Oh I have no idea. But I can bet you guys one thing,"

"And that is..?" Viveca asked unsure whether to trust the crazy romantic's idea of what would happen.

The redhead chuckled, rinsing of the plate. "It'll definitely be something to tease her about." Then she shook her head. "I will never understand that girl!"

"Why is that?"

"Because she keeps on denying that she and Prince Louis have a love/hate relationship! Okay, it's one where neither knows it's a romantic one, or a relationship at all.." Aramina stated, turning to face the other two with a sly smirk.

Renée began to back up, raising her hands in the air with a horrified expression, "Oh no! Ohhh no! I know that look! It's the dangerous matchmaker side of Aramina Le'Cour!"

Viveca shot Aramina a questioning look. "You're thinking about setting them up if I'm not mistaken, right?"

Aramina sighed happily, nodding."Of course I am."

* * *

Corinne laughed as if it were a game as she skidded around a corner, almost running into Madame Helene, but the elderly lady stepped back with perfect timing.

"I'm so sorry, Madame!" She quickly apologized, stopping momentarily.

Helene shook her head. "It's fine, Corinne. But dinner shall not make itself!" Then she drug the younger into the kitchen.

* * *

**The Following Morning...**

"Uh..you called, Madame?" Corinne asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

Helene nodded and continued to chop, slice and dice the vegetables. "Yes I did." Then she turned to face Corinne.

The blond looked around uneasily, her three friends wore expressions that told her they knew something she didn't, and it was a big one.

"The King's been calling for his son, could you get him for me?" The elderly lady asked. _Oh, so that's why Ara kept on smothering her giggles... Oh great! Note the sarcasm._

Corinne sighed in realization of how much teasing and questions she would get from it. "Yes, Madame."

A grin crossed Viveca's face, then she called, "The Prince is outside! Working _alone_ on his flying machine! He could use the company!"

Corinne ignored the brunette's statement and continued walking.

"Oh! The _two_ of you, _alone_! Isnt that just so romantic!?" Aramina added.

Corinne gritted her teeth, and fought furiously to keep her face from heating up. "How on Earth did me and them become best friends?" She bitterly muttered to herself.

And so she walked, and walked...and walked until she reached the front door of the Castle. She stepped out and walked again and again and again..

She smiled slightly once she spotted the Prince, under the pavilion, writing something down in a book.

Somehow, apparently, he had noticed her coming, somehow. "Morning Milady" He said teasingly. "Where have you been? I guess you gave up on that chase yesterday, leaving me to win." His voice dripped with teasing pride.

Sne snorted. "Never. I was drug into the kitchens for making dinner." She plainly said. "But of course, I was only generous enough to let you win"

"But the better question is, where have _you_ been?" She asked, leaning her elbows against the table.

"Avoiding my dad" Louis replied as he got up, going through some papers with scientific research and mathematical equations.

Corinne stared at the papers blankly, then up at the Prince with a raised eyebrow. "Oh no."

He nodded. "I know, right? You would not believe it! I wake up, the sun's shining, birds are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right with the world, and then I get," He paused, then spoke in a low gruff voice impersonating his father. " 'Son, we need to talk!'-"

Corinne cut him of, using her goofy impersonation of Louis, shrugging her shoulders continuously. " 'Not now dad! I have a whole day of goofing of to get to!'." She laughed, teasingly stressing on the squeaky voice.

The look Louis gave her told her that he was unamused. "First of all, I don't sound anything like that. What-Who is this character? And second, what's that thing you're doing with my shoulders?"

Corinne kept on shrugging her shoulders in another teasing attempt at impersonation.

He rolled his deep brown eyes. "Yeah, that's a very flattering impersonation." He commented sarcastically. "So anyway he goes: 'You're the pride of France, son. And I couldn't be prouder!'-"

"-Gee thanks, dad! Ah'm pretty impressed with myself too!" Corinne drawled, shrugging her shoulders continuously once more and using her terrible impersonation of Louis.

"When have I ever done that with my hands?!" He exclaimed, pointing to her who kept on doing it but stopped when he asked that.

"You just did!" Corinne laughed.

Louis groaned. He- for some very awkdorkably strange reason- kept his hold on her arms in an attempt too make her stop shrugging her shoulders. "Still...stay still." But he couldn't help the small smile that was plastered on his face. "Very serious."

* * *

"Where is that son of mine!?" The King asked, then he threw his hands in the air. "I've been looking everywhere for him ever since he left breakfast! Now it's almost afternoon!"

Treville gulped slightly, fearing what the King _might_ do, he could even loose his job if the Prince went missing! Then all the color drained from his face.

"George, he's still young..he'll settle down when he wants to. But for now..just let him be, we owe him at least that." George's wife soothed.

George took a deep breath and nodded, looking at Treville, he said, "Treville, please get search parties looking around the Castle for my son."

Still shaking like a leaf, Treville's face held the look of pure horror. "S-search parties, Your Majesty? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Yes, dear" The Queen nodded, looking at her husband with uncertainly. "We just need someone to go and jpget him anyway.." She mumbled.

George's head shot up. "What did you say again, Allowyn?" He asked.

Allowyn crossed her arms and pointed a finger to the windows. "We don't need any search parties, he's right there, under the pavilion working on his experimental contraption," She smiled slightly. _And he's not alone either, well..kind of, but with a girl. The same girl he's always been with for the past...uh..seven years!?_

"Alright, Treville, could you please call my son and tell him I need him here immediately?" George's voice broke her train of thought.

Turning her attention to the captain, who was still skating like a leaf, she gave him an assuring look. "Please, could you bring him, Treville?"

The captain bowed to them, "Y-yes, of course your Majesties"

George gave him an approving nod, Allowyn gave him a grateful smile. And the captain left the throne room.

"You know," The King started after the captain left. "One day, I must ask myself why I chose a man who needs to toughen up more, as captain of the royal guard." He said jokingly.

Allowyn swatted him arm playfully, "Oi, you will never change, no matter how old you get!"

* * *

"Soooo...figured out how that thing works yet?" Corinne started, changing the subject.

Louis handed her a few papers with mathematical and scientifically logical explanations written on it. "I don't exactly know yet, but if my calculations are correct I think it would-"

"Your Highness!" Treville called as he reached them, panting from the running. "The king.. Requests your precense in the throne room, now!"

Louis sent Corinne an apologetic smile before he was drug back by the captain.

"You!" De Bossé called as she reached them. "You are late! And I want the entire ballroom spotless!" Then she drug the blond away.

* * *

"Oh come on! Seriously!?" Aramkna wailed as the two separated.

"That was an almost charismatic moment.." Maddie mumbled sadly.

"And one of them is standing right behind you" Renne said as she pointed to where Corinne was watching them, un amused.

"Corinne, mind telling me why you took so long to get back?" Viveca asked mischievously.

Corinne groaned. "Not again!"


End file.
